


Shame shelf [NSFW]

by BuzzSaw



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mouthplay, Multi, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vore, gianttiny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzSaw/pseuds/BuzzSaw
Summary: I intend to write size kink related fnf nonsense.write you suggestions/requests in the comments of the first chapter.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Fight Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School), Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')/Pico (Pico's School)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. SUGGESTIONS

BEFORE ANY THOUGHTS TRANSPIRE:

I will not do- gore, foot crush, humiliation, public sex, hard vore, fatal vore, giants that are taller than skyscrapers, scat, complete samesize vore, furry nonsense.

I will favor- cuddling, halfsize, anal vore, cock vore, oral vore, unbirth, most sex situations, fearplay, pet play, shrinking, growing, borrowers

I am open to ideas especially with all three of them with multiple different sizes- lets get creative.


	2. Hardcandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BF x Pico mouthplay. Pico = pred , BF = prey

He couldn't help but grin at the little guy squirming under his fingertip. Julia had left the poor lad under his watch, the excuse being that she needed to sneak into her parents mansion without him- magic nonsense gone wrong as per usual with that demonic family. They were both idiots, so messing with a shrinking curse was something that would transpire.

Keith kicked at the digit holding him down, like always Pico would indulge in his desire to fuck with him. But it was quite frightening to be handed from such a soft pair of hands into rough scarred ones. He was small and very vulnerable this way. Luckily at first he felt nothing but safe in Julia's hands, almost falling all the way asleep when she tucked him away in her pocket. But when she pulled him out again they were suddenly at Pico's underground apartment- both their voices like thunder as he was traded off to him. It all went so fast that he couldn't even comprehend he was trapped until Pico dumped him onto the dining table and pinning him by the stomach with his index. He loved the guy but at this scale the fear was kinda setting in hard. Pico loved to roughhouse but if he did the same in this situation he'd probably crush him to a paste. "Dude! I'm not a computer mouse!" He tried to yell up at the giant redhead, not aware that he sounded like a robin.

Pico smirked at his little tantrum, letting him go to scramble backwards and get to his feet. "Sorry~ couldn't help but notice you lost a few inches since the last time I saw you.". "Har har- We were _trying_ to grow a cake so we could use it as a bed but I flipped to the wrong page." Keith huffed, best idea he'd had in weeks- worse attempt he's had in days. Pico snorted with laughter, causing a bit of a gust for little Keith "Man you idiots are made for each other.". If Keith was his normal height he'd retort right away- But he was just nearly knocked off his feet from a bout of laughter. Trying to find confidence he runs up and kicks at Pico's knuckles, "You can call me an idiot but you can't diss my girl!!" He barks.

Pico leered at him, cocking his brow as the little guy. "Thems **Fightin** words squirt." He growled, looming over him with a toothy grin. Keith's heart sped up as he did, his massive shadow taking over the poor kid as he realized what situation he was in. " I- psh you wouldn't hurt me." He proclaimed the fact as loud as he could but the crack of worry in his voice was clear as day. His faith in that claim was violently dashed as the back of his shirt was pinched and the ground beneath him disappeared. He knit his eyes shut as the wind from being moved around nearly made his hat fly off.

Only opening them to be hung in front of the monolith that was Pico's face.

It was a lot to take in so he was just speechless, paranoid awe cut off by Pico's bone rattling laughter. " **Hah! No more squeaking for you huh?"** His voice surrounded him, making his ears ring alongside the blood rush to his head due to being thrown around like a lion with a mouse. "f-f-funny! ha ha yea you got me." He quickly backed down, his trust being rusted away by Pico's loose grip on his shirt. Pico was having a ball- Swinging Keith side to side, in front of him. " **Looking a little red there buddy! You good?"** He was pulling the concerned tone out of his ass. He was still brewing the best idea of how to fuck with him in this state, but Keith had to be conscious for it at least. "FINE fine no I'm fine- could could you put me down though?" Keith gripped his shirt like a lifeline, doing his best to not to hyperventilate.

He got the timing wrong with the request though. Pico had gotten a very fucked up idea and was eager to try it out- heck just for the experience.

Instead of lowering him down, he lifted him up now dangling over his head. 

"Pico? Pico what are you doing?" Keith's grip turned his lil knuckles white as he was brung over the giant's massive face. " **Just having a snack~** " He purred, licking his lips with corrupt glee. " pico. Pico! _PICO!!!_ " He shrieked as the worst possible scenario came into light. Pico's mouth was now open wide, dark wet chasm telling Keith exactly about his next destination. His screaming falling on deaf ears as the safety net that was his shirt was let go. Falling on his tongue with a wet splat, he tried to climb out right away but was cut off with the loud clack of Pico's teeth trapping him inside. Outside Pico was just as casual as ever, leaning head on his hand against the table as he rolled Keith's body around on his tongue. " _His hair feels weird on my tongue....is that blue raspberry?_ " Pico had to chuckle- he didn't know dying one's hair also meant flavoring one's self. This actually felt quite nice, feeling the weight and warmth of the boy on his tongue was kinda soothing. On the other hand Keith was on the brink of a panic attack, trying to fight of Pico's huge slimy tongue and having to deal with the muscle smacking him into his molars. At the very least he wasn't chewing, he was probably just fucking with him- not actually trying to kill him. Burning with shame at being so vulnerable, Keith bit as hard as he could into the tip Pico's tongue when it invaded his face for the millionth time. Pico didn't even flinch, but instead stopped dead with his torment. 

He go a devilish look on his face, " _How fiesty~_ " If that's how he wanted to play then he would love to indulge. 

The tongue pulled out of Keith's grip and shoved him into his massively soft cheek, tucked between giant teeth and a wall of supple flesh. Finally giving him a moment of peace to regain his breath and take in his environment. Huffing he curled into himself, bracing his palm on a tooth, thank god Pico brushed his teeth otherwise it'd smell worse than it already did. His mouth was hot and humid- not helping with the layer of saliva that he got coated in. The way his soaked clothes clung to his skin was annoying as all hell but the option of disrobing was just a ticket to more humiliation. But it seemed he didn't have a choice in that regard as Pico tilted his head to the side, opening his jaw to make Keith fall onto his tongue again. But this time the muscle swerved- trapping him beneath itself and slamming his face into the back of his bottom teeth. " plegh! cmonn just spit me out already...." Keith grumbled to himself as the tongue arched over him in doom. Pico had now rested his head on his crossed arms, he'd need to concentrate for this if he were to get his prize. 

Keith took a sharp breath in as Pico's tongue managed to slip past his belt and into his boxers. Pulling his pants off with the assistance of drool. That action was enough of a sign to fucking panic- knowing exactly what Pico had in mind for torment. He tried to get off his stomach asap but the tongue pinned him down with a **slap!** Clawing at his gums Keith stuttered " DUDE DON'T THIS IS FUCKIN WEIRD AS SHIT- hhhHHK!" he was cut off hard by the tongue invading his crack, slicking it open and wetting his hole immediately. Keith could only grip his own hair trying to process his feelings about this, he was in probably the most dangerous place to be in his size, but the moment Pico's tongue focused on his ass the blood from his face went straight to his pelvis. Pico outside loved the feeling of his boyfriend's little butt in his maw, he had to be gentle but it made pleasuring him a whole lot easier. Curling between his legs, he teased the tip of his tongue against Keith's tiny erect member. Keith was enjoying himself against his will- mumbling to himself in confusion and lust at his predicament as Pico tasted every facet of his underside. Smothering his parts in drool after a good two minutes- he shoved the tip of his tongue into the tiny man's anus to the best of his ability. There was not a lot of room but he didn't even need to take up much space to make the boy squeal in pleasure. "hgoh god..." He whimpered as the monster muscle pushed itself in and out of his now reddening hole- whining with lust with every shove in. Pico didn't let Keith get a second of peace, toying with him like a sweet sucker until finally he managed to shove in deep enough to make Keith wail in pleasure. It was a teaspoon of cream enough to mix with his own flavor- signaling to Pico that his treat came.

Savoring the taste, Pico pulled out and spit the poor tyke back onto the table. In a puddle of saliva and his own cum he managed to roll over onto his back catching his breath. "...you... _huff_....I...."

Pico chuckled as he licked his chops in satisfaction " **Shut up I know you loved it.** "


End file.
